


Mariah - “I might not be perfect, but at least I’m real”

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Choking, Confession, Crying, F/M, First Time, Fsub, Incest, Mutual Orgasm, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, backtalk, belt, blowjob, bratty, f4m - Freeform, script offer, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [F4M] Mariah - “I might not be perfect, but at least I’m real” [Incest] [Fsub] [Bratty] [Backtalk] [Spanking] [Crying] [Confession] [Choking] with your [Belt] [Blowjob] [First Time] [Throatfucking] [Touching myself while I suck your cock] [Mutual Orgasm] [“Teach me how to be perfect for you”]
Kudos: 2





	Mariah - “I might not be perfect, but at least I’m real”

\- - -

Performer overview: Everyone in your life has been acting strange lately. Your friends are being total space cadets, and you and Daddy have been arguing more than ever. You’ve been feeling strange, too … But you’re afraid to let anyone see how much you’ve changed recently. So, when Daddy stops you from leaving to go to a party with your new friends, something in you snaps. You decide to tell him things you’ve been holding in for so long -- but after he punishes you, he reveals a secret of his own … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like.  
The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable,  
so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

[walking down stairs sounds] 

(Half-shouted) I’m going to hang out with my friends. Don’t wait up! Byeeeee. 

[steps towards the door] 

[pause] 

[turning around to face him] 

Yes, this *is* what I’m wearing. It’s cute, right?

I cropped the sweater myself, and this skirt goes so well with the colors, doesn’t it?

I didn’t think I had the legs to pull off a miniskirt like this, but and Raquel and Violet *insisted* I try it on when we saw it at the mall, and …

Oh, no. I bought this months ago. Kell and Vi haven’t come with me to the mall in … like, forever. The last time I invited them, they both gave me these bogus stories about father/daughter bonding time? 

Yeah. It was bizzaro, even for them. 

*All* my old friends have been acting weird, actually. And not the usual kind of weird … It’s like “Invasion of The Body Snatchers” or something. 

As soon as we all turned 18, the girls didn’t want to talk about anything but (said with disgust) obedience, and good behavior, and not wanting to disappoint their dear old Daddies … like high school didn’t even matter to them anymore.

And suddenly I’m the only one stressing about college applications, because everyone just wants to stay *here* and settle down … 

Ugh. Gag me. I can’t imagine anything *worse* than living the rest of my life in this cookie-cutter suburban nightmare. 

But … it’s whatev. If they want to turn into ditzy airheads like the rest of the women in this town, that’s on them. But I *refuse* to be some sad, Stepford robot who relies on her husband to do all the thinking because she can’t make a decision for herself. 

I will *not* grow up to be anything like my Mother. 

So, I started hanging out with kids from the other high school, and they’re throwing an absolute rager tonight. 

Like I said, don’t wait up! 

[footsteps]

(Over your shoulder) Kisses! Give my best to Mommy Dearest when you see her … 

[pause] 

(Slow, measured) I’m sorry, maybe all the hairspray accidentally clogged my ears. Because I could’ve sworn you just said I wasn’t allowed to go, but that couldn’t be right … 

(Angry) What?! Grounded??

But I haven’t even *done* anything! 

*Disrespectful*? Are you *kidding* me?? 

Daddy, please. This isn’t fair! I’ve been looking forward to this party all week. 

If I’m not there my new friends will totally think I’ve flaked, and then they’ll stop inviting me to hang out with them and I won’t have anyone to talk to … 

I *can’t* hang out with my old friends anymore! I can’t talk to them about anything … I feel so alone right now, Daddy. 

Please, I need this. Can’t you just start my punishment tomorrow? 

I’ll be good, I promise. 

[pause] 

No. You know what? No. I’ve been trying to bite my tongue and just survive in this house until I can finally graduate and leave for college, but I can’t do this anymore. 

I *won’t* do this anymore. 

My friends aren’t the only ones who’ve changed -- You’ve been acting weird for months, too. 

I do *everything* you tell me. I work hard, I make straight As, I keep my room clean, and I try my best not to fight with you, even though you’ve been driving me *insane* recently.

I didn’t even argue when you told me take those stupid vitamins! Which, by the way, have done *nothing* but make me feel worse. And I still take them, every single morning during breakfast, because *you* said they were important.

I might not be the daughter you wanted, but that doesn’t mean you get to treat me like I’m defective. 

Wanting to be my own person is *not* disrespectful. You know that, right? I don’t want to be like Mommy when I grow up, because … Why would I?! 

She’s fake. She never fights with you, or argues about anything, because she spends all her time pretending to be happy, and I can *see* how much you hate it. 

I might not be the perfect little princess you wanted in a daughter, but at least I’m real. I speak my mind, and I fight with you, because I never wanted you to look at me the way you look at Mommy … 

You don’t love her. You never loved her. And I tried to be the opposite of her so that you would *maybe* love me, but that clearly didn’t work, either. 

But I don’t care if you don’t love me … and I don’t care if you say I’m grounded.

I’m still going to this party tonight.

I’m 18 now. You can’t tell me what to do anymore, and I will not let you take away the only friends I have left in this town. 

You can punish me however you like when I get home, but I *refuse* to be some friendless loser for the rest of senior year. 

I am an adult, and I’m leaving. Now. 

[struggle sounds as he crosses the room and grabs you] 

(Confused, panicking) Daddy, what are you … No, let me go! Daddy, you’re hurting my arm. Please, just … Why are you pulling me into your office? 

[office door closing] 

[sounds of a belt being removed] 

(Slowly, cautiously) Daddy, what are you doing? 

[pause] 

(Laughing) You’re going to *spank* me? Like a child?? *That’s* your grand plan to get me to stay home?

I just told you to stop treating me like a child, and this … (cut off) 

[struggle sounds as he pulls you over his knee and sits down] 

(As you’re struggling) No, let me go! Let me … Put my skirt back down! You can’t just throw me on your lap like some little girl … 

[belt spanking sound] [surprised yelp] 

[pause] 

… What the *fuck* is wrong with you?! 

[belt spanking sound] [yelp] 

I can curse all I fucking want, because I’m an adult! You don’t just get to … (cut off) 

[harder belt spanking sound] [loud yelp]

Okay, that actually really hurts, Daddy … 

[belt spanking sound] [small scream]

Stop! It hurts. Daddy, you’re hurting me … 

[belt spanking sound] [scream]

Why are you hurting me, Daddy? What are you … 

[belt spanking sound] [scream]

Daddy, stop. I don’t understand … please, just stop … 

[belt spanking sound] [scream]

(On the verge of tears) I’m *not* apologizing. I meant every word I said … 

[even harder belt spanking sound] [scream, which morphs into sobs] 

(Through tears) Please … please, don’t make me say it … 

[softer belt spanking sound] [yelp, through tears]

I just wanted you to like me, Daddy … That’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted … 

[soft belt spanking sound] [yelp, through tears] 

I want you to love me … Why don’t you love me, Daddy? 

[soft belt spanking sound] [defeated whine]

(Through tears) I’m *sorry*! Okay? I’m sorry for being mean and disrespecting you and … I’m sorry for fighting you on everything. 

Will you let me up now? 

I promise I won’t try to leave … I just don’t think I can stay across your lap like this for much longer without doing something. 

Something … wrong. And bad, and … God, I’m so sorry, Daddy. 

I don’t know what’s going on with me. 

I’ve always loved you, but ever since I turned 18, the love feels … different. It feels wrong, and gross, and … it’s not the way a daughter is supposed to feel about her father. 

When my friends all changed … something changed in me too, Daddy. And it scared me so much that I ran from it, because I didn’t know what else to do. 

You know me *so* well. You know everything about me, and I can’t hide anything from you. 

I was worried if I backed down and behaved the way you wanted me to, you would realize how screwed up I am right now. 

So I started fighting back harder, because … I’m scared. 

My friends all told me it was natural, and normal, and I should just spend more time with you now, but they’re wrong. 

This isn’t natural. *Nothing* about the way I feel is natural. 

Even right now, after you’ve hurt me so much … I can’t stop thinking about how *good* it feels to be here with you. 

To be in your office, alone, laying across your knees with my skirt flipped up … feeling your belt hit my skin, over and over, while your hand pinned me down on your lap … 

And that *pain* … it didn’t feel like pain. 

I remember the way I felt when you used to spank me all those years ago. I hated those spankings … but this time, the pain became something different. Every time your belt hit me, it sent a spark through my whole body that felt almost like … pleasure? 

I’m wet, Daddy. I can feel the wet spot forming in my panties … I *liked* the pain. 

And I like that it was *you* causing the pain … It made me feel good. Better than I’ve felt in so long … I just love you so much. 

[long pause, as you take deep breaths and try to collect yourself] 

Oh my god. 

(Snapping out of it, panicking) Oh my god, what have I done? I can’t believe I told you that, I can’t believe I said any of that! What is *wrong* with me? 

Please let me go. I can’t stay here, I have to leave. This isn’t right, I can’t … 

[sounds of the belt being placed around your neck] 

Daddy, why are you putting your belt around my neck? 

Is this part of punishment? 

I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of that stuff, I was just … kidding! You know, trying to say something so outrageous you let me leave, and … 

Kneel? 

On the floor? 

No! 

No, I don’t know what the hell is going on, but … that spanking temporarily fried my brain.

I had a momentary lapse in sanity, and I said a bunch of lies, and … now I’m back to normal, and I don’t know why I said those things, but I am not just going to kneel on the floor so you can hurt me again.

I refuse … Wait, no! Don’t push me off … 

[readjusting sounds as he pushes you to the floor] 

Ugh, fine! I’m kneeling. And I can’t go anywhere because your stupid belt is around my stupid neck and I’m trapped. Happy now? 

Let’s just get through whatever the hell you’re going to do to punish me for saying all those … crazy *lies,* so we can move on and pretend this never happened. 

Okay? 

[zipper sounds] 

Why are you … Oh. 

Oh. 

(Turned on) Oh my god … Daddy, your cock is so hard. 

Why is it hard like that? Are you … 

What? 

Really? 

You want me to … Oh my god, Daddy, I’ve been dreaming about this for so long that I … 

(Snapping out of it) I mean … No. 

No. 

I’m not going to suck your cock. 

I won’t. That’s … bad. I can’t do that. 

I don’t even want to … (cut off)

[sounds of the belt being pulled, as he shoves his cock in your mouth] 

[surprised, strangled moan around his cock, right before he lets you go] 

(Taking deep breaths) Daddy, I’ve never done this with anyone before … 

[more belt sounds] [another moan around his cock, before he lets you go again] 

Oh my god, your cock tastes better than I ever imagined. And it feels so good in my mouth … it feels right. 

You feel perfect in my mouth … 

[more belt sounds] [short, enthusiastic blowjob improv] 

(Between passes on his cock) I can’t believe this is really happening. I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t want it, but … I need to suck your cock, Daddy. I’ve never needed anything so bad in my life … 

Pull on the belt. Show me exactly how to suck your cock … Teach me how to be perfect for you. 

I can’t be your perfect daughter, but … I think I can learn how to do this. I *want* to learn how to do this … 

[continue improving blowjob, with rhythmic belt sounds timed to your passes over his cock]

Fuck, Daddy. I’m so wet … I’m going to leave a puddle on the carpet from this. Can I touch myself while I suck your cock? Please, I need it … 

Thank you, Daddy. 

[you touch as you continue sucking his cock, moaning loudly, until you say … ]

Pull on the belt and make me take your cock down my throat. Please, Daddy. I know it’s going to hurt, but I want it. I want you to hurt me like this … 

[you deepthroat him, and he holds you there for a second before letting you come up for air] 

(Taking deep breaths) Look at me, Daddy. Look at your daughter, fingering herself on the floor of your office, with your belt around her neck as she takes your cock so far back that it hurts … 

Fuck my face. Use the belt to choke me on your cock until you cum down my throat, and look into my eyes while you do it … 

[you deepthroat him, and he holds you there for a second before letting you come up for air] 

(Taking deep breaths) Yes, Daddy. Just like that. Let me show you how sorry I am for fighting … Let me be perfect for you, just this once … 

[you deepthroat him, and he holds you there for a second before letting you come up for air] 

I’ll give you everything Mommy never could … I’ll be so much better than her. You’ll see … I won’t ever bore you. 

[improv facefucking, while you continue to touch yourself, building closer and closer to orgasm, until you say] 

Oh my god, Daddy. I think … I think I’m going to … Oh my god, I’m going to cum. 

Will you cum with me? Will you cum down my throat? Please cum for me, Daddy. I need your cum … 

[he shoves his cock back into your mouth and cums, which sets off your own orgasm] 

[Afterglow: catching your breath, cleaning yourself up, whatever feels natural] 

Daddy, I … I don’t know what to say right now. 

I’ve never felt like this before. Ever. 

I think pain, and making you cum, and cumming with your cock down my throat … all those things override my fear. 

They … I don’t know, shut my brain down temporarily and let me be here, in the moment, with you. 

Everything I said before is true. Everything I’m saying right now is true, but … I don’t know how long it’ll be before this ends and I go back to being normal. 

… When I come to my senses, I’m going to try to run away from you. 

I’m going to be mean, and fight you, and deny this ever happened because I need you so badly it terrifies me. 

Please … don’t let me run, Daddy. 

Make me stay here with you. 

Make me be good for you … no matter how hard I fight it. 

Because that’s the only thing I really want … to be a good girl. For you. 

I don’t think I know how to do that, and I’m worried I’ll be really bad at it because I’ve fought against this for so long. 

But you can make me stay. 

You can make me good …

And I want … I want to be … I … 

(Snapping out of it) I want you … to take this belt off from around my neck and let me go, so I can clean myself up. 

We can talk about this another time. 

I have a party to go to, Daddy.

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
